


In The Beginning

by historymiss



Category: Journey (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sort of happened after finishing Journey, and I liked it enough to want to keep it. A very short drabble for a short, perfect little game. </p><p>'In the beginning, there was the mountain'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

In the beginning there was the mountain.

You did not know us then. We were proud, and beautiful, and strong- in the beginning. We sang, and our songs filled the sky and returned from the stars as light. We sang, and the sand shifted to give birth to wonderful new life. 

In the beginning, my child, we sang and we could fly. 

We showed you how we fell. You awoke in a graveyard: how could you not know? The song changed, the harmony stripped, and now it is simply one note, alone and repeated in the desert. We orphaned you among the dead. It is too much for us to ask forgiveness.

(Maybe you will find another. It is our hope you do. Our lesson was hard learned- look to the life surrounding you. You will not always be alone, my child. And if you are, you only need to sing) 

All we did is yours, our footprints lingering in stone and sand and light. The way ahead is hard, but it is not all that far if you sing. And at the end there is the mountain.

But in the beginning there is you.


End file.
